


Flowers that say ‘Fuck You’

by stuckhereinthemiddlewithyou



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Cute, M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, Septiplier - Freeform, Septiplier AWAY!, florist jack, fuck you flowers, jacksepticeye - Freeform, theyre both crazy and I love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 08:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14132652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckhereinthemiddlewithyou/pseuds/stuckhereinthemiddlewithyou
Summary: Jack was minding his own business when Mark came crashing into his life... jk, Mark needs flowers that say “fuck you” to give to his ex girlfriend.





	Flowers that say ‘Fuck You’

Jack was by the far left wall organizing his flowers when the door to his flower shop was slammed open.  
“Woah there!” He said.  
“Hey, sorry to bother you, but how do you passively-aggressively say “fuck you” with flowers?” The man asked, out of breath. Jack looked at the man and walked behind his counter.  
“Well, it depends.” He said sitting in his chair. He reached over to grab his flower crown that was sitting on his desk, beside the cash register.  
“What does it depend on?” The customer asked.  
“One, it depends on whether or not the recipient is a female or male. Second, it depends if the said recipient is an ex. It also depends on whether or not your mad, or if it’s a prank. But I don’t think it’s a prank, now is it.” Jack swiveled in his chair and looked up at the man through his hair.  
“Um, female, and ex. And if it helps, she cheated on me.” Jack grimaced and stood up. He walked around the counter and patted the males back.  
“The name’s Jack, and this is my shop.”   
He walked over to the wall with the colorfully assorted flowers.  
“So if you want to say, fuck you, to an ex girlfriend, your gonna need colors.” Jack smiled devilishly and tried to reach to the top shelf.  
“Thanks, my name is Mark.” Jack smiled to himself and continued attempting to reach the flowers on the highest shelf.  
“I don’t understand why I put them so high up, I can’t even reach that high!” Mark chuckled from behind Jack and walked closer behind him and reached up.  
“I’m not that much taller than you, but maybe I can get them. Which ones are you reaching for?” Mark said.  
“Um, the pinkish red ones.” Jack was getting flustered because of how close Mark was.  
“Well, Jack, I can’t reach either. I can pick you up and you can grab the flowers?” Mark felt his cheeks enflame.  
“Uh, yea sure!” Jack blushed and turned around in front of Mark. As he waited on Mark to lift him up, he thought about Mark’s hands on his waist. Then, unexpectedly soon, Mark put his hands on Jack’s waist.   
“Mphgh”   
“You ok Jack? Did I hurt you?” His hands left Jacks sides.  
“Ah, no, I’m just very ticklish.” Jack turned back around to assure Mark that he didn’t hurt the smaller man.  
“Oh, ok. Do you still want these flowers?” Jack nodded his head yes. This time, Jack was determined to get the flowers.  
“Ok, I’m about to lift you up.” As Jack was being lifted, he couldn’t help but imagine what else Mark could do with his muscles and hands. Jack grabbed the flower assortment and told Mark he could lower him down.  
“I’m going to put these on the counter, then go get some more flowers from the back.” Mark nodded, his mind elsewhere. While Jack was in the back, he was actually thinking about how to say “fuck you” in flowers. Maybe Bleeding Heart and Cocks Comb? Those two mixed with a few Black Eyed Susan’s? He already has the Black Eyed Susan’s on the counter in the front of the store, so he pulled out the Cocks Comb and the Bleeding Heart. Unfortunately, there were a little to many flowers.  
“Hey Mark?” He yelled.  
“Yea Jack?” Marked called back.  
“Can you come help me again?” Mark didn’t answer, instead a few seconds after Jack called him, he appeared.  
“Whatcha need help with?” Mark asked, tilting his head like a puppy while leaning on the wall.  
“Can you get the Cocks Comb? It’s the one on the left.” Mark nodded and went to get the flowers.  
“I wonder if he’s gay, or even bi.” Mark thought to himself. Mark followed Jack into the main part of the store and set the flowers next to the other two Jack had pulled out.  
“So do you want a note as well? Like maybe one that says, ‘I tried to say fuck you. -Mark.’ Or maybe something else, your choice.” Jack asked.  
“Um, this is going to sound totally cliche, but who the fuck cares, am I right? But can you put something along the lines of ‘Roses are red, Violets are blue, All I want to say is, Fuck You.’ Then sign it off as Markimoo.” By the end of what he had to say, Mark was a blushing mess, as was Jack. The latter cleared his throat and wrote down what Mark wanted to say, trying not bust out laughing.  
“This ex girlfriend of yours is going to get a wonderful gift.” Jack said, his voice and octave higher than normal. Mark smiled and nodded.  
“So, you know about my relationship situation, how about yours?” Mark said.  
“Oh. Um, I’m as single as a Pringle... maybe because no one I know is gay.” Jack mumbled the last part to himself, but the man in front of him heard it.  
“Oh you’re gay? That’s a relief.” Jack looked up at Mark with an incredulous look on his face.  
“What do you mean it’s a relief?” Jack didn’t mean to get offensive, it just happened.  
“I knew I wasn’t the greatest at being a flirt, but I didn’t know I was that bad. You didn’t even notice?” Mark tilted his head again in surprise.  
“Not at all!” Jack started to walk around the counter to get a bouquet holder for the flowers.  
“So when I was leaning against the door earlier, you didn’t see me flexing?” Mark asked.  
“Nope. Although, my friends tell me I tend to not notice important stuff when it’s right in front of me...” Jack started to put the flowers in the placement holder. Mark chuckled and Jack almost died when he heard Mark’s laugh. One could call it... dare I say, orgasmic. Jack finished with the flowers and went to get the notecard. As he was in the corner of the store getting the things he needed, Mark snuck behind him and trapped him in said corner. Jack turned around and gasped. Mark was just standing there, staring down at Jack.  
“Am I being obvious now, Jackaboy?” Mark’s voice lowered a few octaves, which is saying something considering his voice is already deep.  
“Um... yes? It’s obvious that you are flirting. Yea that’s it.” Jack was a blubbering mess. Mark moved away and back to the front counter.  
“Come on, I have a bouquet that needs to say fuck you!” Mark acted like nothing even happened.  
“Okayyy” Jack said, blushing. He walked over to his side of the counter and wrote Mark’s letter on the card.  
“Oh boy, she’s going to hate me! I’m so excited!” Mark said ecstatically. Jack finished writing and put the card on the bouquet.  
“Alrighty! All finished Mr. Mark!” Jack looked up to see Mark fumbling with his pockets.  
“Um, so I can’t seem to find my wallet.” Mark’s face paled.  
“Oh. It’s fine Mark. That means you just have to pay me back some other way.” Jack handed Mark the flowers.  
“How about a fun night out sometime this week? That seems like a good payment.” Jack offered. Mark smiled and nodded.  
“Jack, you’re really sweet, you know that? The person who dates you is bound to be extremely lucky.”  
“I hope that’ll be you...” Jack said under his breath.  
“Here’s my number, call me after you deliver the fucking-flowers! Hahaha, get it?” Mark laughed at the sake of the smaller mans cuteness. The joke itself was indeed clever, but cringe worthy nonetheless. As Mark was putting the card in his pocket, the small florist came up to him and kissed him on his cheek.  
“Thanks for your help today, Mark! I really appreciate it.” Jack patted his shoulder and wished him a good luck, then went to the back of the store.   
As Mark was walking down the street, in his way to his ex girlfriends house, he got a bubbly feeling in his stomach. He’s going on a date with a cute guy this week! The rest of the walk to the house, Mark was thinking about the small, green haired, florist who just had to catch his eye.  
When Mark left his store, it gave him time to think about what he did. Jack has never been so confident with anyone else in his life, but it felt right. He was excited to go on a date with Mark. For once, he thought his life was going to get interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Person A owns a flower shop and person B comes storming in one day, slaps 20 bucks on the counter and says “How do I passive-aggressively say fuck you with flowers?”  
> I did infact modify this prompt to make it fit my vision!!! <3


End file.
